Full Circle
by Klenta
Summary: (Continuation) The waltz continues. In the year After Colony 219, the heroes of the previous war and the new generation of pilots must work together to bring an end to the senseless war. But unlike before, there is no clear enemy.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I think it's been about a year since I wrote that preview story (Keep Your Eyes on the Sky) for this one. I'm putting a lot of effort into this and I think it's actually turning out well. Whether or not that is the case is something else. Please review. And don't worry, I don't do that "if i get so-many reviews i'll write some more". I'll write as long as my brain doesn't decide to fizzle. 

Note #2: You may be asking some questions about the story as you read through. Like: How did the gundams come back? How do the new characters relate to the old ones? Don't worry. I'll address those issues in the later chapters. So sit back, read, and for those who analyze, drive yourself crazy. 

* * *

**Gundam Wing: Full Circle  
Prologue**

Peace reigned for several years but human nature is an endless waltz. In the year After Colony 206, both Earth and the colonies are in turmoil. On the eve of Christmas, Relena Peacecraft and her daughter were burned to death in their home. At the same time, her mysterious husband disappeared. After a thorough investigation, the people learned that the blaze was no accident. A manhunt for him began immediately but her brother stepped in and declared him innocent. No longer united by Relena, the colonies and Earth resumed their bickering and soon the disagreements turned into violence which rapidly escalated into a full-blown war. 

The year is After Colony 219. Millions of lives have been lost as a result of the war but the battles still continue. Before the war, two more colony clusters were established and cities were built on the moon. But one colony cluster was taken by the Earth's military to keep a presense in space and the moon became a vital place for all because of its previous advance military installations. 

The surviving pilots of the legendary Mobile Suits have all taken it upon themselves to protect the innocent and end the war, even without their Gundams. Having generally lost contact with each other, they once again worked alone. 


	2. Chapter One

**Gundam Wing: Full Circle  
Chapter One**

A thin figure in Earth's military uniform ran through the monotonus corridors and stopped at a door that looked like all the others. Immediately, he went inside and paused, taking in the room. 

A console took up one wall. Most of the screens were on and showed nothing but empty rooms. Two men, also in military uniforms, were in the room. One was seated with his back to the door; the other, a superior, was standing, looking over the seated man's shoulder. 

The superior straightened to face the newcomer. "You! What are you doing here? I don't think I have seen you around here be-" The voice stopped as the man slumped over onto the floor. Before the other could react, he was also out. 

"That's because you haven't." He sat down at the console and began reprogramming the controls for the missiles on the base to be fired at the sun. 

--------- 

Voices drifted down the hall to his ears. Immediately, he ducked into a connecting corridor and pressed himself against the wall, taking advantage of what little cover the recessed space and shadows provided. There he waited silently. 

"When do you think the colonies'll attack?" 

"Sometime but they'll have to be real stupid to attack here. We have photon particle missiles." 

"Well, I hope they're stupid! If there ain't some action soon, I'm gonna be a zombie!" 

The voices faded as they passed. Once again, he was on the move, going to the communications center. 

---------- 

Keeping his ears open for any noises, he carefully took the keypad off the wall. From his pocket, he produced a small cylinder and attached it the wires. He replaced the keypad and pressed a series of numbers rapidly. For a moment, the door didn't budge and then with a quiet hiss, the door slid open. 

He entered the power room. As if in a darkroom, only red lights shone in the room. For the briefest of moment, his eyes widened. Black boxes were already attached to various stragetic points in the room. On them, a small red light steadily blinked faster. With a quick u-turn, he left the room far behind. 

---------- 

In the late hours of the night, there wasn't a single soul in the hanger where a number of Mobile Suits were located. Security was already taken care of as he climbed into the Mobile Suit situated in the middle of the hanger. Activating the screens, he was confronted with a startling fact. The self-destruct mode was already counting off the minutes and the alarms had been shut off. Questions ran through his mind as he scrambled down the suit instead of getting lowered by a cable. Having personally completed half of his mission and the other half mysteriously already done for him, he left, running to the safe point and dispatching all those in his way. 

---------- 

Leaves and branches cracked under his feet as he ran through the forest surrounding the military base. Back at the base, sirens wailed and fires resulting from various explosions partially lit up the night. He allowed himself a small grin, pleased that the mission was a success and that the military had now lost some weaponry. 

Off to his left and behind, he heard a crack. He stopped and shrank into the shadows, waiting for the person to reveal himself. His caution was rewarded when a military officer stepped into sight. For several seconds, the officer looked around before throwing a glance back and running. 

He stepped out of the shadows and silently followed the officer. At a clearing, he decided to confront the officer. He pulled out his gun and aimed at the officer. "That's--" Even before he had gotten that word out, he was staring at the end of the barrel of the gun held by the officer. 

For several long seconds, they faced off, neither budging or blinking until the crunch of leaves broke the silence. Almost as one, they turned to look at the source. Gunshots rang out. He leapt back into the shelter of the trees, only getting grazed on the cheek. The officer fell to the ground, firing back as he fell. From his cover in the trees, he helped take out the shooters. 

He went to the officer and kneeled down beside him. "Are you okay?" The other nodded and struggled to get up. "I'm Drei." He held out his hand but when his hand clasped the other's, it was sticky. "You're bleeding." He ripped strips off his uniform and bound the wound in the other's arm. "Follow me. You can--" He staggered as the other fell onto him. His eyes widened as two facts registered--the curves of the body which suggested that he was in actuality a she and that she was also shot in the side. 

He did the best he could with that one. He ripped off his sleeve and folded it over several times over the hole and used his belt to keep the sleeve in place. With a bit of an effort, he lifted the unconscious body onto his back and trekked to the scheduled meeting spot. 

"What happened?" 

It took him a moment to find the speaker. And another moment to notice the person beside him. "I ran into someone else and we got caught in gunfire. She's shot." 

"Heero, come with us. We can treat her at the circus and she could rest there." Trowa turned and went to the truck parked not far off. "Put her in the back." 

Drei wordlessly obeyed his instructions as Heero also brought a motorcycle into the back and lashed it down. With a rumble, the truck's engine started and hummed as Trowa drove off. 

------------ 

All she saw was darkness. Then she realized her eyes were closed but she didn't open them. Under her, she could feel the softness of a bed and from the smell of the room, she could tell she wasn't in a hospital. With her ears, she knew that she wasn't lying in bed at the safehouse. There weren't voices of people outside shopping. But she also knew that Heero was nearby. She could hear him talking with someone. 

That in itself was strange. Slowly she opened her eyes, allowing them to adjust. She felt as she had been here before but she didn't recognize the place. With a wince, she got up and went to the door. She opened it and blinked in confusion. On the other side, it was the outdoors, not another room. "Ojisan?" she called tentatively. 

"You shouldn't be up." She looked down and saw a boy close to her age sitting on the steps. His brown hair hung in front of his eyes as he whittled at a block of wood. "You were shot and you still need rest. Go back to bed and I'll go tell Catherine to bring some food." 

"Where's ojisan? 

"You mean Heero? He's talking to Trowa-san. They're discussing something and they wouldn't let me sit in. Told me to wait for you to wake." He set down the knife and the wood and rose onto his feet. Sticking his hands in his pockets, he walked off to find Catherine. 

She sat down where he just previously sat and picked the block up. It was obviously incomplete but the details of the face already showed what it was, a contented lion. 

Time quickly passed and Catherine came with a tray in her hands. "Hello! I'm Catherine, Trowa's sister. Well, I'm not actually his sister but we do have that kind of a bond. And you must be Savir. You've grown a lot since I last saw you." She looked pointedly at her. "Go inside. In your condition, you shouldn't be out here. Go on now." She followed Savir in and looked about. "Where do you want to eat? In bed or at the table?" 

Savir turned from the window. "The table." 

"Are you another quiet type? I'm not surprised," Catherine carried on as she pushed aside a laptop and placed the tray down on the table. "I didn't think Heero would raise you to be talkative, especially since Relena isn't around anymore." She turned around and noticed a group at the door. "Oh! I guess you want to talk to her alone. Just call me if you need me." She smiled and left the trailer. 

Heero sat down at the table and waited for Savir to sit before beginning. "We'll stay here while you rest. I brought the Gundams here and we'll travel with Trowa and Drei and the circus." 

"We'll handle all the missions until you're ready again," continued Trowa. He nodded his head at the boy leaning out the window, whittling away at the block again. "Drei, when he's around, and Catherine will take care of you when Heero and I aren't around." 

Savir just nodded as she ate the chicken soup. She understood what they weren't saying. She was going to be treated like a helpless child until she was well and once she was, they were going to work together indefinitely on missions. She dimly noted Heero and Trowa leaving. 

"You were the one who set the mobile suit, weren't you?" 

She blinked and looked over at Drei, surprised to see him there. "Yes. And you did the power room." 

Their words spent, the room fell silent. 

---------- 

_I'm not a mere child,_ she thought as she opened the hatch and threw her items behind the seat. 

Earlier, she had overheard the three talking about a new mission. It was just the mission she was waiting for, a solo mission. And throughout the day, she gathered the information necessary to complete it. 

She dropped into the cockpit as her fingers ran across the controls. 

The timing had to be precise. Heero would come by to check, then he would go to his Gundam. So, she wore a bodysuit underneath her sleepwear and crawled under the bed covers. She carefully counted the seconds after he left as she put on sneakers and took various things out from under the mattress and stuffing them into a pack. Reaching a minute, she left, running as silently as possible through the camp and into the forest to the Gundam Wing. 

She adjusted the restraining harness as she scanned the information on the screens. 

She made it to the gundam before anyone else had arrived. Quickly, she changed out of the sleepwear and into a tank top and a pair of jeans. She tucked a gun into the waistband in the back and took the pack and sleepwear into her arms. With great nimbleness, she leapt from spot to spot until she reached the hatch. 

Bringing the gundam into standing position, she could see Heero just arriving. With a hit of the boosters, she was in the air. Wing transformed into the bird-form and she left the circus far behind. 

------------- 

The forest was a great dark green blur as the brightly colored gundam flew right above it, occasionally snapping the tips of the taller trees. Ahead, Savir could see the lights of a military base. She flew over the Leos on the perimeter to the control tower and pushed forward on a lever above her, turning Gundam Wing from flight mode to battle mode. Dropping the buster rifle, she pulled out a beam saber from under the shield. She leapt into the air and as she dropped back down, swung down with the beam saber at the tower. 

Before the saber could connect, two Aries slammed into her from the side, pushing her away from her current target. Even as she fell, the two clung on. One repeatedly hit the hatch, forcing her to really concentrate as she brought her right hand down on the head of one of the Aries. The fingers tightened and the head crumpled, effectively destroying the main sensor. With a push, the disabled mobile suit was sent away. She repeated the process with the other Aries. 

Standing once again, she raked the incoming Leos with the machine cannons at her shoulders. The alarms screamed and she spun around, holding the shield in front of the cockpit as she slashed through two Aries who held a beam cannon between the two. The Leos repeatedly fired at her back and through shear numbers, drove her down. 

A quick apply of the boosters sent her shooting across the ground, rattling everything in the process. Taking advantage of the reprieve, she ran to the buster rifle. She crouched, aiming the rifle at a slight angle to the ground. The energy gathered at the end and was released, destroying not even half of the mobile suits. 

From the sky came Taurus suits. Working in concert, the suits flew at her and slammed into her. When one fell, another came to take its place until she slammed into the side of a mountain. The force of the crash sent her head flying back at a speed too fast. _It was a trap..._ Darkness fell as blasts peppered the gundam and the surrounding area. 


End file.
